porcelain rain
by Ducere
Summary: Las mañas se convierten en hábitos, y los hábitos en manías, y las manías en costumbres, y éstas son difíciles de cambiar, sino que imposibles...
1. Quizá

**Quizá…**

Quizá el fragor contagiado por todos y desperdiciado por muchos…

Quizá era esa frenética instancia la que lo llevaba, embriagado entre sus carices, a dejarse conducir por espacios de tiempo inusitados, por lugares irreconocibles de mismas paredes… quizá era esa escandalosa melodía que atronaba en sus oídos… quizá era esa bulliciosa multitud la que lo perdía y lo extraía una y otra vez. Quizá era esa sensación agridulce en la boca del estómago…

Quizá un par de copas…

Quizá la búsqueda incesante de inspiración melancólica y apasionada para la noche misma

Quizá perderse más allá de su propia textura física y no ser más que vapor emanando de un cuerpo que se contrae…

Quizá el delicioso ambiente que se respiraba, que nadie lo notaba, que nadie parecía percatarse… ese ruidoso mutismo… ese chisguete de idilio fantasmal que nadie parece atender…

Quizá tantas caras… tan iguales, tan distintas pero ninguna reconocible…

Quizá esa efervescente tristeza…

Quizá esa ansiosa cadencia y el movimiento acelerado de los cuerpos…

Quizá su cuerpo laxo, instalado entre las fugaces escenas de un mundo demasiado acelerado, demasiado extraviado

Quizá esa mirada… y esa escandalosa melodía que movía los cuerpo y le atronaba los oídos

Quizá esa tersa mano que se le extendía entre un torbellino de algarabía y gritos mudos, de seres brumosos y risas lejanas, melodías paganas…

Quizá las mismas estrellas, que puntos tejidos se alzaban a lejanos llamados cuando la noche baja su manto del mismo material que se conformaban sus ojos grises…

Quizá esa luna tan odiada…

Quizá esos dos fragmentos que escapáronse en el tiempo y se quedaron estancadas en un instante…

Quizá ese suspiro oblicuo y amuermante de una multitud aplastante

Quizá el sólo contemplarlo con aquella cínica sonrisa en los labios tan ajeno a todos y todo, como un cuerpo fuera del tiempo, ciego pasado, mudo presente y enturbiado futuro, extendiendo sus dedos, formas sin limites pero tan ribeteados como antiguos pesares de la realidad misma tratando de alcanzar aquella misma melancólica felicidad que en el tejía como un aura….

Quizá el roce débil, impregnado de una elegancia que se fundía en una danza de misticismo y un ritual siempre iniciado y jamás concluido…. Quizá aquella caricia bienhechora y taciturna… tratando de alcanzarle entre los vendavales… tratando de asirle desde sus insustanciales sueños a materias tan corpóreas como fantásticas…

Quizá el encuentro de dos astros y quizá el encuentro de dos animas viajeras y oscuras…

Quizá la espesura de su llamado y la llenura de su sonrisa sincera...

Quizá esos labios apresando los suyos en un reclamo ensordecedor…

Quizá…

Quizá ese torbellino demasiado luminoso para seguir su paso y demasiado oscuro para desearlo…

Quizá esa mirada, que el conejo de la luna robó para él, en cuyos matices se perdió y no encontró un camino de regreso y prefirió…

Quizá esas miradas curiosas, también apartadas de ese remolino por algunos instantes y esa apabullante y bulliciosa masa de juventud…

Quizá un par de copas…

Quizá porque lo amaba demasiado.

Quizá por eso a Remus Lupin le importaba un bledo que el mundo se hundiera a pique y hundirse con él… porque sabía que ya alguien lo había sacado de esas mismas aguas.

-------------------------------------+--------------------------------------

**Notas al pie: **En tiempos de bipolaridad… estoy en el espacio negro y estas líneas fueron las que resultaron

Espero que sea de su agrado UU yo sigo en mi estado depresivo...


	2. Canción nocturna

**Notas antes de: **Este es un escrito que había estado ahí sin terminar… llevaba tiempo intentando escribirlo pero no había logrado nada… a veces pienso que es demasiado seria la forma en que escribo… y eso le da un aire hasta cierto punto frío… realmente no lo sé... sólo espero que os guste este episodio fortuito de la vida de estos dos merodeadores.

-- Los personajes aquí relatados son de sus respectivos autores, el uso esencial en este texto es sin lucro alguno ni interés difamatorio. --

_Cursiva- _sueños, cambios de espacio y tiempo.

**Canción nocturna**

Todo culminaría así… Con un estremecimiento que no pudo resistir, más parecido al mecánico movimiento de un cuerpo convulso acostumbrado a las batidas duras y fuertes, una sacudida fría e intensa, que provocárale un fuerte tirón en el estómago, contrayéndolo con tanto ímpetu que el crujir de su propia compostura y el herboso emboque ferroso en la saliva le hizo pensar que le contraería hasta romperle… Un escalofrío recorríale las extremidades agarrotadas por la fuerza con que se aferraba y endurecía el cuerpo ya sin energía, luego… despertar sobresaltado…

Podrían haber transcurrido más de dos lustros y la luna pudo haber ascendido una centena de noches, alumbrando con desgane. Él, habiendo trascurrido aquellos oscuros caminos, días y sombras, contando los minutos y las horas, los tiempos y los segundos no podría jamás encontrar en cada pesadilla una coincidencia macabra por otra tal vez peor…

Y aunque los soles también, tristes y pálidos habíanse alzado, él al paso de los años caminaba aún por los mismos terrenos escarpados y en tinieblas, que se extendían como los cánceres; desde aquella fatídica noche en la rivera de los bosques en que la plutónica tenebrosidad de sonidos mutilados y de seres ocultos, temerosos unos y otros agazapados tratando de pasar inadvertidos y hasta el momento deseado atacar con ferocidad; las pesadillas habíanlo perseguido como aquellos mismos seres…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de aún, de despertar de aquellos sueños, de aquellos extraños cuerpos que le arrastraban hacia la bruma, que lo ahogaban y quebrantaban su espíritu, doblegándole una y otra vez en un oscuro espiral. Y los residuos latentes de ese mismo, pero siempre distintamente bestial, sueño…

_La luna cantaba mostrando ufana un rostro oval, unas de tantas Perséfone unas otras Diana, pero mas parecida a la diosa del orco y madre de las furias, con el lento manchar de su vestido de coral, negro y vaporoso al danzar como la tinta en las aguas estancadas de los lagos tranquilos ahora, que cuales espejos se frustraban en no ser más que el muerto reflejo de aquella fría diosa. La luna cantaba, dulces y lóbregos trinos, tristes y apagados, cuales murmullos opacos traídos por el susurrante viento siroco…_

_Dolía y dolía tanto que nada podría asegurar que acaso fuera dolor, era sólo la lacerante quemazón que le recorría con sinuosa lentitud cada partícula del cuerpo, avanzando con tormentosa fuerza, como el corte profundo y deliberado de un puñal, abriendo heridas cerradas y agrietando nuevas en su deleznable cuerpo, de extremo a extremo, desde la planta denuda de los pies hasta disiparse sobre su frente, constipándole los sentidos, aunque podrían haber sido las lágrimas lo que impedían ver, entremezcladas con los coagulantes rastros en los cabellos y los párpados doloridos y mancillados los que le imposibilitaban, temerosos abrir los ojos, pero aunque de todas maneras en que intentara tan difícil empresa fracasaría irremisiblemente presa de ese dolor… aunque ya no le distinguiera…_

_Sus propios gritos lo ahogaban de desesperación, su llanto había cesado pues el dolor ya no era sentido por su pequeño cuerpo, ya no era dolor, ya no era más eso… sino otra clase de dolencia. Su cuerpo ya no reaccionaba, ya no sentía. Su atormentada y desequilibrada mente infantil, asestada por el sufrimiento enloquecedor habíase escapado, deshecho de aquello que le atormentaba, desprendiéndose de ese cascarón roto y herido, sangrante, acusado por aquella sensación que había dejado de ser dolor para convertirse en una cegadora luminosidad manchada de rayones rojizos, rápidos y aleatorios, tan abruptos que le desconcertaban hasta hundirlo en profundidades asfixiantes y viciadas, hasta el deletéreo adormecimiento… _

_Pero sus gritos recordábanle que su cuerpo no resistiría más, que lo desgarraba con lentitud y malicia, que lo agitaba cual muñeco de trapo, lanzándolo contra el suelo, inerte como un amasijo de carnes y piel maltrechos y sanguinolentos, que ya no lo resistiría… que era un cuerpo de dolor en las tinieblas y sólo la fuerte lograría apaciguarle… y aquel aullido a sus oídos, caliente… diferente de un gruñido pero tan extraño, gutural, desde las entrañas hasta surgir monstruoso de aquella bestia, como un grotesco llamado al próximo y siempre, horrible y, presente destino…_

_El matiz cúprico de la noche y el cálido y húmedo tacto del amanecer…, aquella luz apagándose y aquel dolor resurgiendo sobreviviente como el dejo recuerdo de aquella nocturna velada._

-.-.-´-.-.-

Dos orbes doradas miraban asustadizas los rincones oscurecidos y nulos, buscando insistentes lo que en ellos no existía, sino quizá en los resquicios de su propia mente. Pasó la mano por su frente, apartando mecánicamente los cabellos claros, echándolos hacia atrás mecánicamente. No podía respirar, sentíase atrapado bajo la piel, bajo él mismo, atrapado entre la nada y su propio cuerpo, oprimido por la angustiosa zozobra, por el silencio y el abruto y estrepitoso bombeo de sangre agolpándose en sus venas, recorriéndole con insufrible quemazón. Ahogó un quejido lastimero.

Se irguió tanto como le fue posible, hasta lograr sentarse penosamente y respirar agitadamente, con dos regueros cristalinos resbalando incontenibles por sus mejillas sonrosadas. Se mordió el labio con fuerza hasta hacerlo sangrar y sollozó con dolorosa desesperación.

Todo permanecía sumergido en la inmóvil penumbra, silenciado por la espesura de las sombras, rasgado débilmente por algunos impíos y fríos hilillos de luz que lograban apenas acariciar su aterciopelada cubierta haciendo danzar en derredor las motitas de polvo como fantasmales recordatorios que de ellos poseen el macabro poder de vislumbrar el futuro de los mortales, pues a ellos, cuando la viviente mortalidad culmine se unirán sin reproche para continuar aquel ritual, antiguo y monótono, danzando entre las oscuras cortinas que la luz ondea pero jamás traspasa.

Cada uno de sus movimientos resultábale doloroso, el sólo profundo suspiro ocasionábale punzadas de dolor por toda su fatigada compostura, recorriéndole como descargas poderosas y frías desde la columna hasta los extremos de las piernas, produciéndolo un dolor mayor a causa de las heridas, entumidas por el yerto frío de invierno.

Habíase situado en su sillón favorito, en la sala común, rojo y amplio donde podría estirarse a su antojo y capricho, si hubiera podido hacerlo, sin que nadie le molestara, pero aquél gélido ambiente seguía invadiéndole hasta la médula de los huesos sin que el cálido mimo de los rescoldos de la chimenea pudiera evitarlo, causándole acaso un nuevo dolor, no demasiado desconocido. Se sentía aterido, y su cuerpo frágil temblaba involuntariamente. Podría haber atraído una manta con ayuda de su magia o pedido de favor que alguien le proporcionara una… de no ser porque no disponía ni de su varita ni voz para llamar, aunque hubiere sido inútil pues nadie yacía en ese momento en el pieza redonda de los Gryffindor… el reloj marcaba las 4:00 am y todos, siendo sábado, se hundían en las más profundas fantasías, tranquilos y gozosos en sus tibios lechos, de sueños nocturnos y anhelos oscuros, dulces… y él les envidió hondamente y la ira trepó desde sus entrañas hasta aguarse en un trago amargo de cicuta entre los labios y brotar en formas cristalinas, nuevamente, por los melancólicos ojos, orbes de inimaginables sufrimientos, jaulas eternas de noches malditas, que acunaban manantiales salobres de tristezas y tormentos.

Se sintió frágil, débil y demasiado solitario en aquel eminente y acechante lugar, abandonado a su propio ahogo. Se sintió compuesto de materias tan delgadas y rompibles como los cristales de azúcar, pero los suyos eran amargos y de sabores pútridos, pensó. Hecho de un material tan espeso como insustancial. Se sintió romper…

El sonido hueco y acompasado de pasos lo distrajo de su cruel meditación, sacándolo de las aguas oscuras de su propio y pequeño mundo para hundirlo en las de la realidad, inestable y movediza. Los pasos acercábanse con prontitud, abrió los ojos como asustadizo reflejo y removiose en su improvisada cama con nerviosismo y una angustiosa sensación en las paredes del estómago.

¿Qué diría si alguien le encontraba ahí?... Con todas aquellas marcas, violáceas y rojas, por todo el cuerpo y el rostro, y con apenas ánimo de contraerse en su sitio… así que se fingió dormido, tan bien como pudo hacerlo, ya sea por las limitantes contusiones o por el desánimo que aquella noche lo embargaba… en realidad, no tenía mucha importancia si lo pensaba un poco más…

Hízose un pequeño ovillo, con la cara contra el respaldo del mueble y dando de llano la espalda contra quien intentara incordiarlo e incomodarlo, y ocultando el rostro bajo los brazos fue apagando su acelerada respiración cuando los pasos se detuvieron en seco y rondaron en busca de algo… se alejaron y volvieron a su sitio para después aparcarse justo detrás del licántropo, quien hacía tristes esfuerzos por fingirse dormido y contuvo la respiración por varios segundos, esperando que _él_ se diera por vencido y volviera al cuarto a pernoctar.

─ Vas a helarte… ─ la voz dulce, calmada, con modalidades siempre alicientes lo hizo sobresaltarse quedamente, como un hipido curioso, y no pudo salvar que las lágrimas brotaran nuevamente pero en un silencio mortuorio que zozobró al otro, que soltó un sonido apagado que a los oídos de cualquiera pudo haber sido el sonido de un suspiro o el eco de una palabra no dicha entre los labios, luego, con voz ronca murmuró ─ ¿Rem? ─ al no recibir respuesta sentase en el pequeño espacio que se formaba entre el estrecho cuerpo del lupino y el borde de aquel sillón rojo y, apoyándose de costado contra la espalda del muchacho rubio acarició desde su frente hasta su hombro, muy débilmente, con calma y paciencia, con pasmosa lentitud, delineando con su tibios y largos dedos el contorno de la mejilla, húmeda y sonrosada, ya descubierta de Remus; ésta, por otro lado detuvo sus sollozos, inerte, ajeno a todo movimiento de aquél chico, con la mirada perdida y el respirar acompasado.

─ Venga Rem… vamos a la cama ¿no puedes dormir? ─ preguntó quedamente, bajando su rostro hasta rozar con su aliento el pálido rostro del licántropo.

─ Sabes que no podré dormir… Sirius, prefiero no hacerlo… siempre es lo mismo, tú lo sabes ─ exclamó con amargura Remus haciendo un movimiento brusco y provocando que Sirius diera un bote innecesario y se separa de aquel cuerpo cansado y débil, dejándolo nuevamente a la intemperie de aquella enorme sala común que parecía aplastarles con sus oscuros muros de piedra y tapices roídos, y las desfiguradas criaturas entre la penumbra hechas a base de húmedos filtrados y, algunas más, de sombras imaginarias con voces y opiniones propias, sojuzgando aquella escena.

─ … Acabas de sufrir una transformación… ─ El joven heredero Black murmuró aquello con un dejo de cinismo, de ese cinismo tan característico de él que pareciera que era imposible hablar de otro modo. Sirius ignoró magistralmente aquel sobresalto que provocó en el licántropo. Remus ahogó nuevamente un débil quejido y se viró para confrontarlo. Aquello parecía deleitar al animago de un modo morboso, enfermizo pensó Remus, pues una umbría sonrisa asomo entre sus labios a modo de contestación a la pregunta que las orbes doradas lanzaron al aire apelmazado de la habitación. Deseo golpearlo con fuerza en el rostro, hundirle la nariz y gritarle que se callara de una buena vez por todas; pero sólo callo, apretando los labios casi imperceptiblemente y cerrando los ojos escapó de él un apagado suspiro, melancólico y ajado. Hasta sentir inesperadamente el roce, echado de menos, del cuerpo del moreno al afilarse al suyo en una clara dominación de la situación. Remus lo empujó ligeramente, con ambas manos apresando sus hombros, instándole a que de no dejarle le empujaría con la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo caer.

Sirius oprimió con mas fuerza y pasando, nuevamente, de las reacciones del muchacho rubio lo minimizó bajo sus brazos y pecho, descansado su frente contra la del licántropo; aún con esa sonrisa sofocada ya por una tristeza limítrofe, no es que él no sintiera aquella misma tristeza día con día, es que simplemente él la cargaba con más ansias y se asfixiaba aun más cada vez que las medias lunas se columpiaban bajo un bóveda celeste y la agitación dominaba al lupino… él sentía esa tristeza azorada, él sentía ese profundo dolor que le agonizaba por las horas y por los instantes… él sentía… por que quizá él también lo sufría. Lentamente fue liberando al mozo, que cansado y desperado agitaba los brazos en aguas oscuras y se ataba a esa ancla a la locura, a esa pieza flotante que era Sirius.

Abrió los brazos que antes retenían al otro por fundirle en un abrazo, como si de ese cuerpo infinitamente perecedero dependiera un atisbo de luz para su siempre oscuro mundo… y Remus lo sabía… por eso lloró. Lloró como jamás hubiera llorado antes, las lágrimas tibias y saladas volvieron a ornar su pálido semblante que se enmarcaba con el tacto dúctil del rostro de Sirius, lloró como si justo apenas hubiese descubierto aquel significado perentorio del llanto. Lloró por que sintiose frágil y deseo romperse y a Sirius no le importo… lloró por que quiso ser débil y Sirius se lo permitió… Lloró por que deseo sentir la tristeza tan poderosamente y saber que era infeliz y saber que era verdad. Lloró por que sintió el hondo miedo de la soledad y la estela, que era su voz, le encontró. Lloró por que era débil, frágil y macilento en su pequeño mundo en oscuridad, lloró por que era el reflejo único de él y Sirius lo comprendió todo y permitióselo. Y sintió como se disolvía en ese halo imaginario de angustia… como Sirius lo hubo rasgado y ya nada le importó… por eso se aferró a la espalda del moreno y lloró. Por sentir realmente esa tristeza, por aquel sentimiento doloroso que lo asestaba… porque Sirius le entendía sin decir palabra y no temía a su desconsuelo, sólo sentía ese mismo dolor, con otros rostros y otras formas, y de alguna forma extraña él hacía ese trago más dulce…

Lentamente sus lágrimas fueron mermando su raudo lineamiento, poco a poco la voz melodiosa de Orión volvía a sus oídos, apagada y difusa como los murmullos en la niebla, densa y lechosa, que trepaba sinuosa desde recónditos y misteriosos horizontes. Oyó su llamado infinitas veces como un eco lastimero y el llanto melancólico de un canto al nocturno astro… oyó su propia voz pero no comprendió sus palabras… oyó la voz de Sirius llamarle…

Los brazos que lo aferraban lo sostuvieron entre el desequilibrio del llanto, apartándolo de caer nuevamente y sustrayéndolo de aquel frío que lo calaba hasta los huesos. No pudo notar la calidez de aquel otro cuerpo hasta que sus manos se encontraron enredándose con el movimiento taciturno y desprendido de sus dedos entre el cabello de Sirius, mientras éste le acogía con suavidad contra su pecho, apresándolo contra su cuerpo y el respaldo del olvidado sillón. Poco a poco su cuerpo fue adecuándose a la presencia de su compañero, que cualquier otra situación habríale resultado extraño, hasta inimaginable, estar de otro modo, como si aquella figura tan efímera, pero cálida, fuese sino otra extensión de la suya misma… Remus se dejó yacer contra la respiración acompasada de aquel extraño chico… si, sencillamente Sirius Orión Black era singularmente extraño… y eso le quedaba bien. Era tal vez uno de aquellos dulzones paliativos que esa madeja de oscuros y álgidos sucesos le proporcionaba a ratos para adormecer los instintos.

Suspiró bajo la sensación insabora de desahogo, aún con aquel doloroso nudo en la garganta, pero sin aquel sentimiento de abandono que le afligía… esa extraña manera en que Sirius conseguía apartarlo de su propio ser le estremecía inconteniblemente y sintiéndose poseedor de esa paradójica, pero sin variaciones, confidencia se consumió en su propia satisfacción de saberse liberado, aunque fuera sólo con aquel extraño joven, sustancial y seductor, libre de poder dejar ese lado oscuro a la luz sin temor alguno y sonreír con tristeza si lo deseaba, tal vez no esa un mismo dolor… porque jamás ningún dolor ha sido igual, siquiera similar… pero era de ese mismo color frío y apagado lo que ambos vislumbraban entre la misma brumosa vida, y estaba bien… él andaría camino hacia ese mismo infierno junto con Remus si era necesario.

Remus volvió el rostro hacia el lado contrario, contuvo la respiración y se alzó lentamente de su apacible lugar, abriendo su tibio nido en los brazos de su amigo, para luego mirarle con negligencia apaciguada por esa melancólica tranquilidad transpirada en un visceral momento. Lo observó detenidamente de esa misma manera en que el otro le analizaba con descarado interés, esa misma mirada apagada y tibia, sin muchas palabras pero eficaz. Sirius extendió su brazo en una clara invitación para que el licántropo volviera a la misma posición que había interrumpido, Remus cerró los ojos cansinamente… Orión poseía la habilidad y destreza de provocar en él esa disyuntiva de sentimientos: ora la poderosa necesidad de rechazarle, ora, la imperiosa necesidad de demandarlo; siendo unas, a momentos, más poderosas que las otras pero siempre culminando en un mismo sentimiento… necesitarlo. Así, aceptó, dejando caer los hombros laxos y relajados volvió a envolverse de la calidez del otro cuerpo, apoyando la cabeza contre el hombre de su amigo y respirando con pesadez y acompasadamente. El animago no habló por varios instantes, solamente se limitó a dejar caer su cabeza sutilmente sobre el fino cabello de Remus, en una pesarosa caricia apartaba los mechones rubios de frente que se fundían con los negros hilillos contra su mejilla.

_Dejadme reposar, que mi alma se ha colmado de los días y las noches … que mis ojos se han cansado de este despertar…_

— Sólo los sueños… — murmuró para si el muchacho rubio — sólo los que no son reales y que parecen sólo un oscuro recuerdo. Pero siempre presentes, siempre táctiles, siempre palpables… siempre reales…

Sirius se removió incómodo, zozobrado por aquellas palabras. Apartó el rostro para poder besar la mejilla, ahora húmeda, de Remus y luego murmurar contra su oído dulces palabras que de ser escritas alguna vez sería sólo un vestigio insolente y casi burlón de melancólicos sentimientos y no los puros espasmos de energía que provocaban en su cuerpo, no esa sensación de calidez, no la dulzura de esas mismas notas desde el emprende morboso de la lengua al apoyarse en el paladar hasta el borde los dientes y su lúbrico ritmo, eran la tímida connotación de sus múltiples significados. Era esa misma tristeza transformada en una débil alegría y serenidad. Su voz se alzaba melodiosa y vaporosa, desde su garganta como el clamo nostálgico de los días tristes al porvenir de soleados amaneceres, como el lamento de esa agradable congoja al despertar de los sueños prometedores y saber que son tan ficticios como existentes… Saber que el día posee su dolorosa belleza y la noche la suya propia…

_La noche fue larga_

_Ya va a amanecer_

_Hoy desperté_

_Con una tristeza en mi corazón_

_Dulce dolor_

_Si tan sólo pudiera, con mis besos, hacerte reír_

_El dolor, que es a veces, vivir en esta tierra_

_Yo cuanto diera por guardarte_

_Duermen afuera los fantasmas_

_Oscuro ya…_

_El cielo amigo, me viene a buscar_

_No quiero saber_

_Si dejo rastro… _

_Ni a donde mis pasos conducen_

_Tú, enciende el sol_

_Tú, tiñe el mar_

_Tú, descorre el velo…_

_Que oscurece el cielo…_

_Dentro de un rato, sonará la orquesta_

_Ten la estrella que cayó para ti_

_Y luego guárdala en un cajón_

_No tuve otra manera de huir_

_Los escenarios eran de cartón_

_Viendo siluetas de espuma_

_Y el tiempo pararse_

_Duerme mientras yo cuidaré_

_Se enfaden las estrellas, sonría la luna…_

_Duerme mientras yo cuidaré…_

_Tú, enciende el sol_

_Tú, tiñe el mar_

_Tú, descorre el velo…_

_Que oscurece el cielo…_

_La noche fue larga_

_Ya va a amanecer_

_Duerme mientras yo cuidaré…_

Los sueños siempre serían sueños… y las pesadillas aun seguirían ahí, como huellas de un pasado jamás borrado, siempre doloroso pero cautivo en esas mismas pesadillas… no eran más que sueños y la vida seguiría así…

Remus suspiró con dulzura, era verdad… esa tristeza jamás desaparecería, talvez con el tiempo y el transcurrir de los años consiguiera solo degustar el sorbo de viejos tiempos con añoranza y mirar atrás, quizá sólo saborearla con la serenidad que da la aceptación de lo inevitable… y posiblemente continuaría siendo ese mismo ser doliente, pero estaba bien… esa era su tristeza y estaba bien… ahí residía también su felicidad.

El joven licántropo sonrió embriagado por la aterciopelada quietud que la voz de Sirius cimbraba, sonrió porque aún era posible disfrutar de esa forma fragmentaria, e intermitente de vaga reminiscencia que los unía de alguna manera…

— alguna vez desee cuidar de alguien celosamente… y sólo pude decir palabras… sólo palabras… Esa misma canción le entoné infinitamente hasta que se canso de escucharla… y sólo fueron palabras…yo únicamente deseaba cuidarle… — murmuró Sirius con voz ronca, disminuida por el evanescente sentido del tiempo y el aglutinamiento de la propia oscuridad. — ¿Son, acaso, esas mismas palabras? ¿Sólo palabras?

— Jamás serán sólo palabras… — susurró Remus hasta que su voz se volvió el murmullo de su aliento al chocar contra el pecho de Sirius, y caer lentamente tras delgadísimos velos, donde se distingue otro mundo de velos, más tenue pero también de más intenso valor, el mundo de los durmientes, no aquel de los sueños ni las quimeras… sino solo aquel donde muchos seres pertenecen pero permanecen en formas materiales en el que llamamos realidad. Un mundo de velos y la aterciopelada quietud de dormir entre los brazos de un mismo consuelo.

**Notas de la autora: ** Ok… es raro xD a decir verdad fue extraño terminarlo así… no pensaba darle esos tintes… simplemente se fue escribiendo de ese modo; si, se fue escribiendo sólo… u de todas formas creo que quedó bien… espero que os haya gustado.

nn gracias por leer.

Un comentario, malo o bueno, objeciones y divagaciones serán bien recibidas.

Un beso.

Hika


	3. Costumbres

James lo sabe, desde hace tiempo se percató de lo que ocurría, no es que le moleste… terminó por formarse una imagen cotidiana de ello, mañana con mañana. Hacía años que lo sospechaba, desde sus primeros días compartiendo el cuarto con los otros chicos lo percibió paulatinamente. Además, la tácita complicidad con la que todo se movía dentro del mundo de los merodeadores se lo dijo claramente; porque no existían secretos demasiado ocultos por mucho tiempo entre la hermandad y comienzas a percibir vicios y rutinas de los otros, mañas. Las mañas se convierten en hábitos, y los hábitos en manías, y las manías en costumbres, y éstas son difíciles de cambiar, sino que imposibles, y James lo sabe, porque ¿no es costumbre, para James, persistir tras Lily después de tantas negativas?, si, tal vez. Y lo que James corrobora cada mañana solo le demuestra lo fuertes que son las usanzas cuando al despertar los escucha, Sirius y Remus, en la cama contigua. Lunático deja escapar un ronroneo muy bajo, seguido del frufrú de las sábanas y cuerpos moviéndose, y luego de unos segundos Canuto suelta un gruñido al despertar y con voz pastosa, con las palabras pegadas al paladar por el sueño, murmura un "buenos días" y por toda respuesta un suspiro profundo del otro merodeador y luego ese sonido, húmedo y sedoso, no demasiado alto, pero bastante obvio.

Supo que dentro de los malos vicios de Sirius, al poco de cuarto curso, estaba aquél en el que a Canuto le resultaba complicado dormir solo. Hasta sexto curso James lo encasillo en una turbia teoría la cual más que significativa pareciera algo pervertida y ruin, en la que el perro pulgoso buscaba compañías nocturnas sólo con la simple excusa que era buscar conciliar el sueño, clarísimo ¿no?.

Pero las ansias de un cuerpo cálido como compañía para el merodeador parecieron tener satisfacción en otro merodeador, y lo que empezó como un simple experimento, para sortear el insomnio de Sirius en algo útil cuidando de Lunático después de luna llena, concluyó en costumbre. Primero unos días al mes, luego pasó a unos días cada semanas, cada semana, cada tres o dos días, hasta que fue un ritual diario ver a Canuto cruzar de cama a cama y a Lupin hacerle un espacio entre las sábanas.

Lo malo de las costumbres es que deben ser cumplidas, porque el cuerpo se adepta poco a poco a ellas y se convierten en necesidad, y ya que en cierta forma nuestro cerebro está acostumbrado a demandar un equilibrio buscamos un satisfactor. Y por otro lado, arguye Cornamenta, las costumbres son cómodas, dan tranquilidad, aunque a la larga nos tiranizan y terminamos envueltos en algo similar a una adicción… porque sin duda hay un placer extraño en las manías, hábitos y obsesiones y sobre todo, en las costumbres. Las costumbres pasan a ser parte de nosotros, se adhieren a nuestras personalidades y después no hay marcha atrás y resultan ser solo escalones más para movernos a nuestro antojo, de forma caprichosa e inconscientemente, en este mundo, que es lo que, James sospecha, Sirius hace siempre. Lo que James no sabe es como llegó a ser costumbre _**ese**_ sonido…


End file.
